Naruto Uzumaki of the rennegan
by Angel twin's husband
Summary: Naruto leaves the leaf village and trains with the Kyuubi before and eventually unlocks the rennegan but learns a lot of jutsu what will happen to young Naruto read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through the leaf village on his way to eat ramen when he ran into a mob of villagers who were extremely pissed as they couldn't believe that their Hokage was allowing this demon to walk around and not killing him. "There he is kill the demon" yelled one of the he villagers. Naruto tried to turn and run but he found out he was surrounded when he heard a female voice in his head.

 **Hurry Naruto use the jutsu I will give you an image of and run.** Said the voice before transmitting images of the shadow clone jutsu and how to use it. Figuring what the hell it could be be worse he tried the jutsu accidentally pumping too much chakra into it and creating one thousand Clones of Naruto which all took off in different directions with the real Naruto sneaking out of the mob and into a back alley.

"Who said that and for that matter helped me do that jutsu?" Asked Naruro not expecting to be pulled into his mind and see the Kyuubi behind a large gate. "Y-your he Kyuubi" said a scared Naruto as the Kyuubi turned into a young woman.

 **Naruto-kun don't be afraid I won't harm you or your village but that masked man is another story as he was the one who caused me to attack the village and ended up killing your father and mother by forcing them to use up all their chakra to defeat him then seal me in you. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you.** Said the Kyuubi.

Naruto was shocked not only was the Kyuubi a beautiful young lady but she was kind hearted. "Don't worry about it as I am not mad at you nor do I blame you it's not your fault for something you had no control of" said Naruto.

 **I promise to make you a fine Ninja and a fine man.** Said Kyuubi before showing Naruto how to use the resengan through her memories of how his dad did it then showed him how to use a jutsu that she thought was perfect for him she called the intangibility jutsu and explained how it made him invisible as well as able to go through walls without damaging the wall or his body but if he uses it versus a human or animal he could solidify his hand around the creatures heart effectively killing them.

Naruto the decided to leave the village. On his way out of the village two ANBU jumped in front of him. "Naruto Uzumaki you are to return to the village" said one ANBU.

Naruto then looked at them and smiled before putting his fingers together in a handsign the ANBU knew all too well. "Shadow clone jutsu" yelled Naruto creating three thousand clones all of which ran in different directions with the original doing the same confusing the ANBU.

Naruto kept running straight while all the clones disappeared Naruto finally stopped five hundred miles away from the village as to hide out for a bit before he continues. During the rest Naruto felt a sharp pain in his eyes but because the pain ended he shrugged it off as juts a headache but little did he Know something in him had awakened thanks to the fear he had just felt.

Kyuubi felt the change in Naruto and decided to call him and teach him a new jutsu that would help him become the strongest ninja since the sage of the six paths. **Naruto the jutsu I am about to teach you is an s rank jutsu as it was your fathers and helped him win many battles and earned him the title the yellow flash.** Said Kyuubi as she showed him images of the Hirashin but then showed him her version that didn't require seals and could have him teleport anywhere in the world.

Naruto sat down and listened to Kyuubi as she explained how to use the jutsu and found that it was a true Hirashin where you have to just truly think of the destination and then focus your chakra to your finger and feet(kinda like goku's instant transmission but a ninja version). Naruto then imagined the Hokage's office and then focused his chakra to his fingers and feet as he put his two fingers to his head.

Haruzen was sitting behind his desk filling out paperwork when suddenly he noticed a yellow flash enter his office and jumped out of his seat before it disappeared and he felt a sharp pain in his ass. "Leaf secret jutsu: one thousand years of death" said the voice coming from the yellow flash behind him sending the old Hokage flying into the roof.

"ALRIGHT WHO DID THAT?" Yelled the old Hokage.

Naruto walked forward and smiled. "I did old man and I am leaving the village" said Naruto before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Haruzen sat on the floor shocked as not only did Naruto use the thousand years of death on him but he knew the Hirashin. "I wonder who taught Naruto the Hirashin but also how he learnt it as the only people to know it are the second and fourth Hokage's and they are dead" said Haruzen.

Naruto had just appeared back at his hiding spot between the wave and fire country's. "Well that was fun I think I'm the first to actually use that jutsu on the third Hokage" said Naruto as he shut his eyes to rest and train at the same time.

Naruto trained in his mind with Kyuubi as she wanted to teach him new jutsu and as Naruto wanted to start his Own village that he would figure out a name for it later. Naruto then looked at what was going to be the centre of his village and asked Kyuubi what he would need. **Well Naruto-kun you will need to get some chakra paper and some kunai and shuriken as well as some food every now and then so I guess you could use a henge and go to Ichiraku but remember only they are allowed to know who you really are but if anyone else asks you are Haguromo.** Said Kyuubi.

Naruto then realized what he would call his village. "Thanks Kyuubi-sensei I know what to Name my new village it will be called the Six paths village. And anyone who needs a home can join our village" said Naruto as he completely passed out but not before revealing what was being awakened in him shocking the Kyuubi.

 ** _We need that chakra paper and fast because if what I seen is true then fathers eyes have been reborn but they haven't fully awakened yet it will probably take some sort of stress for it to actually awaken but how?_** Thought Kyuubi before realizing that maybe his crush could help as she thought of a certain Hyuuga.

 **The next morning**

Naruto woke up but when he woke up he didnt notice that Kyuub had put him in a nightmarish genjutsu where Hinata was sitting by him with a smile. "N-Naruto-kun I love you" said Hinata before she activated her Byakugan and stood up and got into her gentle fist stance. Naruto then looked at who she was facing and saw fifty villagers with swords knives and pitchforks before watching her get stabbed trying to protect him.

Naruto started crying tears of blood as his doujutus finally fully awakened and as soon as it did the genjutsu was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Naruto woke up in the clearing on the border and saw Hinata sitting with him. "I love you Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she got up and started to run towards some leaf village ninja only to end up stabbed in the gut by three Kunai. "I-I am S-sorry N-N-Naru...to-kun" she said before falling to the ground dead. Naruto got up and ran to Hinata not caring if he got stabbed.

"Why Hinata why did you have to do that?" Naruto asked the dead Hinata. Suddenly something inside Naruto snapped and the leaf ninja and Hinata disappeared. Naruto looked around trying to figure out what was going on when he heard Kyuubi talk.

 **Sorry Naru-kun but you needed that pain with out anyone actually dieng but what I did unlocked your doujutsu and you now have my fathers Shari-rennegan and you now can access abilities that haven't been seen in thousands of years.** Said Kyuubi as she instructed Naruto to look in a puddle of water.

 _flashback:_

Naruto just returned to the clearing from the Hokage's office when he smiled and his eyes flashed a very feint purple with three black rings and nine tomoe three tomoe on each ring and then went back to the ocean blue he was born with shocking Kyuubi.

 **Well looks like fathers eyes have been revived in my Naruto-kun and looks like I may be able to save my brothers and sisters.** Said Kyuubi.

 _flashback end:_

Naruto was shocked at what he saw in the puddle his eyes were purple and had three rings with three tomoe per ring. Naruto then tried to think of what to do as he had three Kumo ninja coming toward him he ended up deciding to ask what they were doing so far from their village and or country. "What are you doing way out here?" Asked Naruto.

"Going to see see the Mizukage to try to start a peace treaty" said one Kumo Ninja not seeing the kid as a threat.

"What are you doing here kid you are aufully far from any villages?" Asked another Kumo ninja.

Naruro smiled figuring why not tell these he could earn a peace treaty from almost every village. "I am an ex leaf village civilian and I plan on starting my own village as my old one did not treat me with any respect so I am starting the village of the Six Paths" said Naruto flashing his Shari-rennegan shocking the ninja.

"wh-who are you?" Asked the Kumo ninjas leader.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto with pride.

"Nice to meet you kid we will send some ninja to help you build your village and also start a treaty with the six paths village" said the Kumo leader before heading on toward the village hidden in the mist.

Naruto then smiled as he created a clone and used a henge to make it look like an ANBU before using Hirashin to teleport to the Hokage tower to pick up the chakra paper and then dissappeared to the weapon shop to pick up basic weapons. The Naruto clone then went to the scroll shop to pick up items to make storage scrolls and write jutsu handsigns as well as items for creating seals and books on seal creation and fuinjutsu.

Then the clone disappeared in a yellow flash back to Naruto with all the stuff. Naruto then dispelled the clone before getting to work on checking what element he was so he grabbed a piece of chakra paper and channeled some chakra into it only for him and Kyuubi to be stunned at the fact the paper split into four with one piece turning to ash after starting on fire another becoming soaked a third piece crackling with electricity sparking out every now and then and the final piece crumbling like the earth.

 **Naruto this is great news you can learn all jutsu even wood style.** Said Kyuubi.

"So that means I can create my village right now if I wanted?" Asked Naruto earning a nod from Kyuubi. Kyuubi thought up a jutsu that uses wood and gave Naruto the image Making Naruto smile before Naruto asked if he could unlock the seal earning a nod and Naruto then looked at the seal with his shari-rennegan and then went through a few handsigns. "Wood style: village creation" said Naruto before he put his hand on the ground and a village similar to the leaf village but with a different symbol on the Kage tower (the symbol was similar to Naruto's eye which is similar to the juubi's eye in the anime) once the village had been created he went into his Kage tower and sat behind the desk before wondering who he should create a treaty with first then he thought the leaf village.

Naruto then transformed into Haguromo and started to walk to the leaf village but not before creating fifty clones to watch his village while he was gone. About an hours walk later he arrived at the leaf village and started to walk to the gates only to be met by some ANBU. "Who are you and what is your business in the leaf village?" Asked the leader of the ANBU.

Naruto smiled at the ANBU. "I am the Leader of the six paths village and I have come to sign a treaty with your Hokage" said Naruto.

"We have never heard of no six paths village before" said the ANBU captain.

"That is because I just built it" said Naruto. "The Name is Haguromo Ōtsutsuki please take me to Haruzen Sarutobi or as you call him Lord Hokage" said Haguromo.

The ANBU then led Naruto to the Hokage's office and when they arrived Naruto smiled. "Lord Hokage it's a pleasure to meet you and my village the village of the six paths would be glad to be your ally if you would be so kind as to sign our treaty" said Haguromo.

"I would be glad but how do I know your village really exists?" Asked Haruzen.

Haguromo then went through a few handsigns before flashing his Shari-rennegan causing Haruzen to be sent to where Haguromo's village is only to see a clearing and Haguromo sitting in th centre before running through handsigns and calling out the wood style village creation jutsu making the old Hokage's eyes widen in shock as he hasn't seen a wood style jutsu since the first Hokage. Haguromo then canceled out the vision jutsu and Haruzen got up and bowed to Haguromo. "Father of all jutsu your still alive?" Asked Haruzen.

Haguromo sighed. "Yes I am Sarutobi but I am here to bring the peace back I was in hiding for a thousand years as to rest my old bones but it seems like since I left war kept raging on and now you use my children the tailed beasts as weapons so I am going to take my children back and let them run free they are not evil beings they are just pissed because you people have sealed them how many times over of course ey will fight back wouldn't you do the same if someone sealed you in to either a person or Inatimate object?" Asked Haguromo. The old Hokage was speechless but then lowered his head.

"I am sorry sage of the six paths we didn't think" said a solemn Sarutobi.

"It is ok Sarutobi you have already been punished as you have been on the receiving end of your thousand years of death" said Haguromo shocking the third Hokage more.

"How did you know that?" Asked Sarutobi.

"I was the one who did that to you" said Haguromo.

Sarutobi was shocked and yet mildly honoured that he was attacked by the father of all shinobi but didn't want to admit it. "Why did you do it earlier?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Because of How Naruto was treated all of his life" said Haguromo.

Sarutobi then sat back down and got ready to sign the treaty before he looked at Haguromo. "Just one question how did you know my name and title?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well that ain't hard as I know everything I need to know for instance Madara Uchiha saved Obito Uchiha who used his sharringan to control the Kyuubi into attacking the village after extracting my child from Kushina Uzumaki and then ended up with Minato and Kushina sacrificing themselves while sealing a little bit of their chakra with the Kyuubi inside of poor Naruto" said Haguromo making Sarutobi's jaw drop as no one outside the village knew the truth.

Sarutobi then shook his head before he signed the treaty as he didn't want to piss off the creator of chakra and jutsu. Haguromo smiled and turned around. "Hope you have a nice day" said Haguromo before flashing out of the village and back into his seat in the sage tower as he called it.

Naruto then dropped the henge before sighing as he had just used a lot of chakra just to keep the henge up for that long. Naruto created six clones and sent them out to create six training grounds. Naruto also went ahead to create a flower garden so people could admire his villages flowers but decided to what else he could do to make the village better.

Soon he noticed the Kumo Ninja walking up to his village before stopping at the gate wondering if they went the wrong way before Naruto walked up to them with a smile. "Wait who helped you build this village?" Asked the Kumo ninja.

Naruto just escorted them in with a smile. "No one helped me I built it myself with my wood style" said Naruto shocking the Kumo shinobi.

"Wait you know wood style he lost style of jutsu?" Said asked the Kumo ninja.

"Yea I also know ice style lava style or a few other sub elements" said Naruto as he started to float like the tsuchikage.


	3. Sorry

Sorry for not updating I ran out of ideas for the stories but don't worry I will post new chapters asap so for now all my stories are on hiatus


End file.
